<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introductions will be better made over some good food by bruisesandbullets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014209">Introductions will be better made over some good food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisesandbullets/pseuds/bruisesandbullets'>bruisesandbullets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), the gangs all here yall - Freeform, twilight is just excited to introduce wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisesandbullets/pseuds/bruisesandbullets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilights been itching to introduce the other heroes to the cub since a few of them showed up in Ordon village looking for him, and it looks like he'll finally get the chance.</p>
<p>A "the gang meets Wild" fic that I wrote a few months ago when I first joined the fandom, that I've finally got enough confidence to post.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Introductions will be better made over some good food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The eight heroes had been traveling their newest companions Hyrule for a couple of days now, Warriors more than happy to show them around as much as he could, seemingly proud to have heroes of old to show off to, and clearly happy to see the “little sailor” again. Twilight on the other hand was getting antsy here, though he would never let the others know it. Time knew something was up with him, sure, because Time seemed to have a sixth sense for it with the group. By their own accounts it had been a little over two weeks since ‘Rule and Legend had crashed into Times Hyrule, and yet Twilight's old mentor seemed able to read all of them like a book. What none of the other knew however, was that like Wind and Warriors, Twilight had also previously met another of the fated heroes. He didn’t know when they would find themselves in the wild childs Hyrule, or how many more heroes they even needed to pick up, but he knew eventually they’d make it to his cubs time and he was equal parts excited to see him, and worried about how he’d explain himself, especially without anymore of the others finding out his secret.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The heroes had just finished packing up their camp to continue their journey when another portal opened, and there were no words exchanged as they all followed Time through the purple mist. The first thing Twilight noticed once on the other side was the cabin, partially hidden behind moss covered trees, but still in perfect condition. He turned and saw the crumbling wall of Fort Hateno, and just beyond that, the field of dead guardians, and he couldn’t help but smile. They had made it. The metal beasts were unique to just the cubs Hyrule, especially if the stories were to be believed about them working for the royal family the last time Calamity Ganon had attacked.<br/>
He saw frowns and confused expressions on his traveling companions' faces, understandable since likely none of them had ever seen anything like them before. As they all made their way to the arch Four’s curiosity was the first to break and they started towards the dead machines. “What are they?” Grabbing his arm Twilight shook his head.</p>
<p>“Best be careful. Last I saw them all of these guardians were dead, but I wouldn’t count on it with everything else that’s going on.” He turned to the rest of the group, smiling wide now. “Besides, if we want to find the hero of this time, we have to go the other way.”</p>
<p>Legend scoffed. “Sounds like you’ve been here before. Can’t imagine how that’s possible though.”<br/>
<br/>
Twilight couldn't help but roll his eyes as he took the front. “I’d say it’s a long story, but seeing as how we have a half a days walk to his house, that’s probably not a good excuse not to tell you. Instead I’ll tell you it has nothing to do with whatever this all is, so unless I change my mind later, it’s none of your business.” Getting an eye roll back from Legend, a nod of approval from Time, and chuckles from the rest of the group Twilight started following the path to Hateno Village, knowing the others would follow him.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Light conversation had started up behind him, though he could tell a few of his companions were on edge, not sure what the monsters in this Hyrule would be like. Twilight on the other hand was completely at ease, a fact that was rubbing off on a few of the older adventurers like Warriors and Sky, though Time was as alert as ever. “You know, you can relax a bit, old man. The monsters in this Hyrule need a blood moon to replenish them, and we’ve passed a few of their hiding spots already. Seems like the cub, or some other travelers have cleared them out recently.”<br/>
<br/>
Instead of answering him, Time hummed in thought. Twilight whistled a tune, one of Kass’ songs, and waited for whatever Time was inevitably going to say. “You jumped at the chance to travel to different points in Hyrules long history, and unforeseen future, before any of us had even properly explained to you what was happening.” Twilight glanced over at him, knowing where he was going with this already and nodded. “I see why now.”<br/>
<br/>
“I traveled all over this Hyrule with him, for nearly a year.” Glancing over his shoulder to make sure none of the others were close enough to hear the next part, he continued. “Whatever brought me here brought only me. All of my stuff got left in my time, and the cub and I had a bit of a, let's say language barrier.” Time nodded in understanding. “I had no way to tell him who I was, or pass down any of the skills my mentor passed to me, I was a silent companion, only truly able to help him by taking out the occasional monster for him.”<br/>
<br/>
Time gave Twilight a knowing smile. “I wouldn’t say only. Sometimes companionship makes the journey bearable. Silent or not, I’m sure your ‘cub’ appreciated that, at least.”<br/>
<br/>
Twilight chuckled at Times use of the nickname he had given the younger looking yet oldest hero, back when he traveled with him. “Couldn’t agree more.” Nodding to the right as they came to a fork in the road he spoke to the whole group. “There’s usually a monster camp over there in those ruins, it looks empty now, but luckily either way we are heading to the left.” He saw the question forming on the youngest hero’s lips before Wind even began to speak, and spoke again himself. “We’re almost there. Less than an hour. If we hustle we might even make it in half an hour. Just in time for lunch, and trust me, the cubs cooking is to die for.”<br/>
<br/>
Sky frowned as he matched stride with Twilight. “Are you sure we should just interrupt his lunch plans? He doesn’t even know we’re coming.”<br/>
<br/>
“I watched him cook a meal for the whole village once just because he learned a new recipe. His friend Kass traveled Hyrule spreading his music. Once, when we came upon him in, I swear by the Goddess, the middle of nowhere, he cooked a meal for him, saying that in the same way Kass shares his love for this world by sharing the music passed down to him by his teacher, so does he, by sharing his recipes. Trust me Sky, he’ll be more than happy to see some lunch guests.”<br/>
<br/>
With a chuckle Sky grinned. “Is that what you were whistling earlier? One of this Kass’ songs.” When Twilight nodded Sky continued. “Well, the hero of this era sounds nice, I can’t wait to meet your old friend, Twi.”<br/>
<br/>
Twilight laughed, though it in itself wasn’t untrue, nice wasn’t exactly the first word he’d use to describe his friend. Reckless, flighty, and even feral all came to mind first, but still he nodded in agreement to Sky’s statement. “Yea, he’s a good kid. Started his journey off on a bit of a rough patch, and it shows sometimes, but who of us didn’t, right?” Sky frowned again and Twilight bumped their shoulders together.</p>
<p><br/>
As they approached the small arch welcoming them to Hateno village Thadd’s grip on his pitchfork tightened, the man glaring down the band of newcomers. Twilight held up his hands in a show of peace before speaking. “No trouble from us Thadd. I’m a friend of Links. Do you happen to know if he’s home right now?”<br/>
<br/>
With one last glance over the group the small village's self appointed guard lowered his weapon. “I shoulda known, the kids always got friends barging in. Far as I know he’s in town, if you can’t find him in his house try the lab up the hill.” Twilight nodded in thanks and led the group in. “And keep outta trouble, you hear me!”<br/>
<br/>
“You made it seem like you’d been here before,” Hyrule had come to walk beside him now, looking around the small village with wonder, “I’m surprised he didn’t recognize you, Twi.”<br/>
<br/>
Twilight chuckled with a nod. “The cub doesn’t follow the road often, he’s too much of a wanderer, kinda like someone else I know.” Hyrule chuckled at that. “I think the few times we actually came in the front it was night and no one was at the gate. We only came here when he needed something from his house, or if we were in the area and he figured a real bed would be nice for once.”<br/>
<br/>
“True, I imagine you were too busy to spend days at his home. Oh.” Hyrule, and everyone else behind him stopped, and Twilight was halfway across the bridge to the lone house before he noticed. “Uh, hey Twi, you sure that can hold all of us?”<br/>
<br/>
Looking back at his companions Twilight smiled. “Oh definitely. Bolson and his guys were dragging their construction supplies over it daily when he bought the place, it’ll be more than enough to hold us.”<br/>
<br/>
Before the group could continue the front door to the little house opened, and the heroes got the first look of their newest member. Twilight turned when he heard it, and smiled. The young man in the door looked at the group for a minute, before his eyes landed on Twilight in the front. He squinted a moment before his eyes lit up in recognition and he waved Twilight onto his yard. “Twilight! What took you so long to come back around?” The two boys pulled each other into a hug.<br/>
<br/>
Once they pulled back Twilight looked back at his group, only now starting across the bridge. “How did you know? Last time I was here I was-”<br/>
“A wolf. A very intelligent wolf with the exact same markings on his face as yours.” There was a chuckle. “Also, I may have heard your friend call you ‘Twi.’ it wasn’t that hard to work out.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s, fair, I suppose.” He looked back once more. “Most of them don’t know. I’d like to keep it that way for now.”<br/>
<br/>
The cub kept his voice at a whisper as he responded. “Your secret is safe with me.” Then, turning to the whole group, “I don’t know how long you guys have been traveling, but the Fort is half a days walk, and that’s the closest place that’s really safe to stop. I’ll make us all lunch! Introductions will be better made over some good food.”<br/>
<br/>
As the newest hero made his way back into his house Twilight turned to Sky and laughed. “I told you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I entertained the idea of making a chapter two for this back when I wrote it, so maybe after I get at least the first chapter of my Legend and Four bonding fic done I'll take a stab at it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>